1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device, and more particularly, to a light-emitting device having conductive posts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have been applied widely to optical display devices, traffic signals, data storing devices, communication devices, illumination devices, and medical apparatuses. In the conventional LED, it includes an n-type semiconductor layer 4, an active layer 6, and a p-type semiconductor layer 8 sequentially formed on a substrate 2 in this order. A portion of the active layer 6 and the p-type semiconductor layer 8 are removed to expose a portion of the n-type semiconductor layer 4. A p-type electrode a1 and an n-type electrode a2 are formed on the p-type semiconductor layer 8 and the n-type semiconductor layer 4 respectively as FIG. 11 shows. Since the n-type electrode a2 needs to have sufficient area for sequential processes such as wire bonding, a significant part of the active layer 6 is removed and thereby decreasing the light-emitting efficiency.